


Is the cat in a onesie ?

by SunshineReiji



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reiji and Ranmaru have a cat, it's in a onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/pseuds/SunshineReiji
Summary: Reiji and Ranmaru are a happy couple and the happy fathers of a cat ; and sometimes, Ranmaru won't admit he just loves that.





	Is the cat in a onesie ?

“Is the cat in a onesie ?”

“Uh, no ?”

Ranmaru and Reiji were a couple. More than that, Ranmaru and Reiji were a happy couple. Well-balanced, unlike their diets, based on who’ll tease the other more, punctuated by a few disagreements which usually were resolved by them beating around the bush until they finally just kind of _fell_ on each other in the couch.

So Ranmaru and Reiji were a couple and, being a happy couple, they decided to have a happy house. They lived in their happy flat _(surely because they were unable to find a suitable house)_ as the happy fathers of their two sons, Camus and Ai. Sometimes, they were visited by their other seven adopted sons, and more and more by their seven soon-to-be-adopted sons.

However, because Ranmaru was a bad father who refused to call Ai, Camus, Cecil, Otoya, Tokiya, Ren, Masato, Natsuki, Syo, Eiichi, Eiji, Kira, Nagi, Yamato, Shion and Van his sons _(despite Reiji constantly poking his cheek and yelling at him with his most annoying voice “NEH RANRAN DON’T BE LIKE THAT AND HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR OUR SONS” and now his evening was screwed because it’s been months and he still hears that yell)_, Reiji decided - of course - to be a sly arsehole and brought home an adoptive daughter in the form of a Calico cat named Tama.

And Ranmaru hated him for that.  
But also loved him.  
So he kissed him.  
Forcefully.  
Hell, he was one weak idiot.

And so since that day, much to everyone’s relief, Reiji’s parental instincts were all directed towards the cat.

But, as tonight proved them, Reiji was not the father who went _gaga_ over his kid.  
At least, not when the kid was trapped in a cat’s body.  
Not, that was Ranmaru.

And so here they were, Reiji in the living room, still completely dressed from his long day at work, looking dumbfounded at their little Tama dressed in a onesie, and Ranmaru staring at them with rosy cheeks from the kitchen.

A moment passed.  
And a second.  
And a third.  
And-

“RanRan. The cat is in a onesie.”

“I don’t know what the hell ya talkin’ about.”

The cat-lover tried to resume his activity - meaning cooking an unbalanced meal for them - while Reiji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“RanRan. Tama is wearing a onesie.”

“And how would she have gotten a onesie ?”

Reiji stared at Ranmaru. Ranamru stared at Reiji. Tama meowed.

“You bought the onesie.”

“Me ? Reiji, you’d be the one to buy a onesie.”

“Matching pink onesies for you and I ? In a heartbeat. A onesie for a cat ? Nope, not my cup of tea.”

Another moment passed. They blinked. Ranmaru knew he was obviously guilty, but he was feeling stubborn.

“I didn’t buy the onesie.”

“RanRan.”

“I didn’t.”

Reiji sighed. He was tired, but Ranmaru was having fun.

“Fine, anyway, doesn’t change the fact that Tama is in a onesie.”

“She’s not in a onesie.”

“Oh, for the love of- !”

Reiji rubbed the bridge of his nose again. Tama started to mark him.

“Okay.” he finally said. “Then why is the cat pink RanRan ?”

“She’s a Calico.”

“And ?”

“They come in different shades of colour Reiji.”

“I give up.”

Reiji went towards the couch and fell on it, exhausted. Tama seemed to look questioningly at her fathers.  
Ranmaru pitied his boyfriend, but kept his stubborness on top, even during dinner.

It was only later that night, when the happy couple finally went to bed, Tama between their legs freed of her onesie, that Reiji chuckled lightly and whispered :

“Why don’t you just admit you’re being an adorable father RanRan ?”

The answer was a mere grunt that only fueled Reiji’s laugh.

“Hey, maybe one day you’ll finally admit you have sixteen other sons !”

“We do not have sixteen sons Reiji.”

“You’re saying that now~ But you already admit you have a daughter~”

The lack of response made Reiji laugh one more time before he turned over with a “Good night” and drifted off to sleep.

Ranmaru turned over and looked a bit more at his boyfriend’s sleeping face. It was cute, he thought. He was already starting to mumble in his pillow.

After a few minutes, the bassist finally decided to stroke Reiji’s cheek with his calloused fingers and he whispered to him :

“One day, Rei, you’ll have a child to call your own.”

He made himself a promise that night. He’ll give to their happy couple a happy house, with happy cats and a happy kid or even two happy kids running around it, with two happy fathers to watch over them.

They’ll be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of the series ! 
> 
> As always, leave kudos, comment and follow me on Tumblr @sunshinereiji to get those drabbles more quickly and make requests !


End file.
